Beautiful Wolfram
by red bara
Summary: Yuri's reason for being blunt to Wolfram. Merry Christmas to all.
1. Chapter 1

BEAUTIFUL WOLFRAM

I don't remember why, but the first time I saw you, the snobby prince, I drew to you. When I found out your name, I felt familiar and comforting. The longer I knew you, the more I felt at ease around you. Heck, I started to get used to the rocking bed at night. I know I always act blunt to you, not accepting your love. But not because you is a man and so does I, but because I am scared.

You are too beautiful, too worthless for me to have. You should find someone else to love you. Someone who is a lot more smarter than me, a lot more charming, good in sword fighting, who is more braver than me to claim you. Someone who is no wimp.

You always call me a wimp, and I always denied it but sometimes at night, when you was fast asleep next to me, or on top of me and I am still awake, I will look to you and said, "you're right, Wolfram. I am a wimp." You must be happy if you heard that, but I wished you won't. You won't hear that and you won't be happy.

I still remember when you said that you will jump together with me during the war, I was surprised. I knew you love me a lot, but to think that you will go that far, I am not worthy to be your boyfriend. Why won't you leave me alone? Go find someone else who is much more worthy to you.

Leave me, Wolfram. You won't be happy with me. Go find your happiness. And this wimp here will be happy, to see you happy with someone else who will bravely show his love at you to everyone like how you shows everyone your loves to him. Or her.

You, my beautiful Wolfram.


	2. Chapter 2

LIES AND WONDERS

"Yuuri!!!"

A voice echoed through Blood Pledge Castle. Shibuya Yuuri cringed at the loud voice yelling his name. He uttered a grunt and decided to just wait in Gwendal's office for a certain blond prince coming storming into.

"Wonder what he's going to accused me this time. Let see…I have my usual morning jogging with Conrad, lessons with Gunter, lunch with Greta……." Yuuri thinks and thinks more but found no differences between his day today and yesterday, and the day before that. And before, before, before… Yuuri sighs.

"Yuuri!!!" lord Wolfram von Belfield dashed into the room with a very, very angry looks. Yuuri chuckled.

"Don't you laugh at me, you wimp! Just exactly what did you do with that Weller this morning?" wolfram yells across the black hair maou.

Yuuri rose from his seat. "It's nice to see you too, Wolfram. How is your visit to the boundary?" a smile on his face.

"Don't change the subject, wimp. Answer me!!" Wolfram lost his patience and going to grabs Yuuri's arm when Gisela appears at the doorway. "Excuse me, Heika, your Excellency."

"What is it, Gisela? It better be important." Wolfram snarled at the sergeant.

"Don't talk like that to Gisela, Wolfram. Be more polite, will you?" Yuuri said hurriedly before Gisela could open up her mouth.

"What? You wimp! Why are you defending her? Oh, right. She's a girl and as I recall, you want to be with a girl instead of a man like me! You like her didn't you, Yuuri?" Wolfram glares icy daggers at Yuuri. Yuuri wonders how this mazoku who controls the element of fire can be so cold sometimes.

"So what if I like her, Wolfram? What will you do about that?" Yuuri fought back leaving both Wolfram and Gisela stunned.

"You…you like her, Yuuri?" Wolfram stammered at his fiancé.

"Yes. I like her very much, Wolfram. Very, very much." Yuuri calmly answered Wolfram.

Wolfram turns his heels and makes a dash towards the exit. Gisela can see droplets of tears falling on the smooth face. Yuuri sighs again and resume sitting. "Sorry about that, Gisela. I just need a bit of break from him,"

Gisela shook her head. "It's alright, Heika. But are you sure you don't want to went after him? He looks very sad,"

"It's alright. Let him be," Yuuri said giving attention to a document in front of him 'let him be, Yuuri. And he will give up on you,'

"Ehem, Heika, I recall you send Lord Weller to get me?" Gisela broke the silence that haunted the office. Yuuri laugh sheepishly.

"Sorry about that too, Gisela. Right, I did send you to come here. I have something to ask you. About this morning…" Yuuri paused, thinking whether he should say it or not.

"This morning, Heika?" Gisela asked.

"Yes. This morning, I felt…different. I felt like…I don't know. I guess I am not feeling that well today,"

"Oh, Lord Weller did inform me that you almost fainted this morning. Should I hold a check for you, Heika?" Gisela asks with a frown on his face. Yuuri replied with a nod.

----------------------------------------

"Wolfram?" Gunter asked Gwendal's and his new guest on the castle's porch. The prince looks like he has been crying.

"What?" Wolfram replied back with a question. Cold.

"Are you alright?" Gwendal turn asking the question. It isn't usual such brotherly affection from Gwendal can be seen to public but with only three of them there, he can even hugs Wolfram. Can, but not that he's going to do it.

"Yeah. I'm fine…"Wolfram answered with a hint of sadness at the end. He looks up to Gwendal's face, then to Gunter's face. "You're going to be very happy, Gunter. I just found out who Yuuri…who Heika really likes. And it isn't me. It's your daughter." The word 'heika' came out like a whisper from Wolfram's mouth.

"What??" neither the elder men can process the piece information that Wolfram have informed them.

"Wolfram, are you sure about this?" Gwendal asking for certainty. Sometimes, usually, Wolfram will just jump into conclusions very easily, especially if it involves a certain black hair, black eyes boy.

Wolfram nods his head weakly. Slumping his head to the ground. "He said it to me that he really like Gisela. Very, very much,"

Gwendal and Gunter exchanges glance. Gwendal sighs again, rubbing his forehead. "What are you going to do now?"

"Breaking the engagement then. What else can I do? There are no more hopes for me…" Wolfram said. Tears gather at his beautiful green eyes, giving warnings to spill soon.

The evening was surely quiet for Blood Pledge Castle. And no one seems to be at ease since they know, bad things will happens soon. Calm before storm.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, I want to thank all those who have reviewed my stories. Thank you very much. I really appreciate it. And for my grammatical errors, please forgive me as English aren't my strongest subject. It's sort of math but there are more who are lot better than me in that subject. Hehe. This is some kind of training I'm doing to improve my English therefore, please inform me when I made another mistake that I didn't edit of missed. Thank you very much.

The diner was awfully quiet. Greta glances nervously between Wolfram and Yuuri hoping some kind of miracles will happen. Even if they are fighting, it would be bless since how grimly their faces are and how far they sitted from each other, a storm are most likely going to come soon.

"Erm…Yuuri?" Greta breaks the dreaded silence. Yuuri looks up from his food towards his daughter next to him. "What is it, Greta?"

"I was wondering well… since a holiday is coming, can we, me, you and Wolfram, go out picnicking? It's been a while since the last time we spent some times together. Can we?" Greta asks with eyes full of hopes for Yuuri to agree but said maou only replied with, "Sorry, Greta. I think I can't join you two this holiday. I have…something to take care of," and he resumes his dinner. Greta almost broke into tears when Wolfram calls out her name. Wanting her attentions.

"Greta? Why don't only both of us spent the time together? It will be fun and…memorable. I'll promise you it will be great," Wolfram smiles softly at Greta. Greta only nods her head weakly. "Okay, Wolfram. It will only be me and you this time then,"

Gwendal, Gunter and Conrart just couldn't miss how hard Wolfram's tries to act happily in front of Greta. Like nothing bad has ever happened.

"Don't worry, Greta. I'm sure you will have plenty of other time to spend together with Yuuri-Heika on the future. When he's not busy," Wolfram replies, trying to lighten up the girl's mood. Seeing your loves one in sad will tears your heart too. What more of a father towards his daughter? Even if she's only adopted, who cares?

"Wolfram is right, Greta. We can spend time any other time too in the future, when I am not busy. I am sure Gwendal wouldn't mind giving some time off with you. Me and you. Alright?" Yuuri speaks sweetly to Greta, holding up her hands. Greta squeals in delights and hugs Yuuri. "It's a promise, Yuuri. Don't forget that. Just you and me on a picnic,"

"Alright. Just you and me," Yuuri joins in the laughter without any of the duo noticing Wolfram's tears falling off.

"Please excuse me, I'm retiring early tonight," Wolfram excuses himself and hurriedly went to the exit.

"Good night, Wolfram. I love you," Greta says to Wolfram without looking to him, busily stuffing vegetables into Yuuri's mouth. She laughs when Yuuri attacks her side.

Wolfram froze by the door hearing what have Greta said. He took a deep breath and continues to walks away, to his own bedroom. Not to a certain black hair half-mazoku's bedroom anymore.

"I love you too, Greta. And so are you, Yuuri," Wolfram whispers to himself before letting tears drove him to sleep.

"Um… heika? May I talk to you about something?" Conrart uncertainly approach Yuuri on his own way to his bedroom.

"Sure, what is it about?" Yuuri replies casually. Conrart thinks back at how Yuuri's usually reacts each time he calls him Heika.

"It's about…this morning. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's nothing important. I'm just tired. Not having enough sleep. I'll be fine, don't worry. I only need to sleep better and I'll be fine the next day. Okay?" Yuuri gave the taller man a big smile, as a proof of his healthiness. But Conrart does still not believe him.

"Are you sure, Heika? What did Gisela told you?"

"Seriously, you needn't to be a worrier over my health that much. Or else, you will have frowns on your much like Gwendal does in no time. Gisela told me to sleep early, and make sure to have a healthy meal everyday. Nothing serious, right?" Yuuri points up his index finger to make a point to Conrart. Conrart sighs.

"What about Gwendal telling me that the engagement between you and Wolfram is broken already? Is it true, Heika?"

"What?" Yuuri's face fell but it returns back to the goofy smiles less than a minute. "Yes. The engagement is over, Conrad. Sorry about that. I know that you must be hating me now since Wolfram is your little brother no matter how he dislikes you. Well… if there is nothing else you wanted to talk to me, I shall continue my journey to my paradise, my bed," Yuuri laughs and walks away, back facing Conrart towards his bedroom. Conrart is left alone in the hallway.

'He broke the engagement. He hates me now. It's alright, Shibuya. You're doing a good thing. Wolfram will find a suitable guy for him in the future. And he will be happy, and when he is happy, I will be happy too,' Yuuri calms his nerves and holding the door's knob, leading to his private chambers. 'Is he in there? Waiting for me like he usually did each night?'

Yuuri takes a deep breath and opens the huge mahogany doors. He peeks towards the bed, in the bath, in the changing room, in the closet, everywhere, but he found no blond prince. No Wolfram except for his silly pink nightgown, laying a top on the chair.

That night, not only Wolfram cried himself to sleep, but also Shibuya Yuuri, the dumbest king ever born in the world, both in Shin Makoku and earth, crying himself to sleep, holding tight onto Wolfram's gown.

Sorry, I tried to make a lot of corrections, but it's already 2.20 am and it's been an hour I wracking my brain in front of the laptop. I woke up early this morning, err… yesterday morning, 6.30 am and I slept very late the night before that. So… very sleepy, and wants to go to bed soon. Nite. Thanks for reading. And, this is my first attempt to write something. To be public.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, again thanks for reviewing my stories even though it's quite bad, I admit it myself. One other things, about my beta reader is that, well, alright, it might be lame but I'm telling you guys, it's very hard to connect to her. I only have one beta reader now, and her connection is like, what? Every fortnight once she went to a cybercafé? So, for anyone who is very nice, and want to help me, send me an email about wanting to be my other beta reader, I will absolutely appreciate it. Again, thank you very much.

* * *

Coff, coff, coff... Yuuri wakes up that morning feeling a little bit bad. Lies, he wakes up feeling horrible. Tired and sores. His joints feel old, and he felt pain all over his body. To make matters worst, he hasn't got any decent sleep for the past week thanks to his terrible coughing every night.

"It's been a week, huh?" Yuuri mumbles to himself, pushing himself from the tangle mass of his blankets and pillows. Remembering the night Wolfram never step a single foot anymore into the royal chamber. Yuuri sighs. He is very sad, lonely, cold, and … he misses Wolfram very much. But each time he thought like that, he will only ensure himself that he is doing the right thing.

"Right," Yuuri chuckles at himself. He takes his usually bath and dressed up for another day at Shin Makoku. Before leaving, he takes a glimpse at his own reflection on the mirror.

"You look pale, Shibuya. Maybe a bit of Anissina's Instantly Tanning Powder can fix it," Yuuri said, taking the said powder laying on the dressing table. Yuuri laughs softly at the thought that finally, some of Anissina's inventions do have benefits to other people.

"All done, Yuuri. You look absolutely stunning," He laughs and heads out towards where Conrart stands waiting everyday, outside his bedroom's door.

"Good morning, Conrad," Yuuri greets him. Conrart only gives him one extra careful look before smiling back.

"Good morning, Heika. Are you alright? It took you a while to get ready,"

"I'm fine, Conrad. Say, about the morning jog today, can we just skip it today? I'm kinder not in the mood," Yuuri answers and walking side by side with Conrart to the breakfast parlor. Conrart throws Yuuri a very worried glance.

"Heika, are you really alright? You have been acting weird lately. You ran slower than usual and your responses are quite…slow," 'not mentioning that you didn't scold me for calling you Heika,' "It's already been a week. Could it be that you never wants the engagement to be over?"

Conrart questions took Yuuri off guard. 'If Conrad founds out, my plans will be ruined. I need to be extra careful so that he won't find out about the real reason I broke off the engagement and hopefully, the reason of my sickness,'

"I'm fine. I really wanted that engagement to be over. I just know that if both of us stay like that any longer, we will get hurt more and more. It's better now than later, Conrad. I just don't want to give Wolfram any more false hope," 'Good job, Yuuri. I hope Conrad would believe it,

"Then, what is the real reason, Yuuri-Heika?" Conrart insist in finding the truth. But unfortunately, they already arrive at the parlor, a chance Yuuri uses to escape.

"Oh, we're here already. Where is everyone?" Yuuri said, walking inside the empty room.

"It's still early, Heika. Usually, we would still be running. The breakfast will start in another hour or so. Besides, it is a holiday," Conrart chuckles at Yuuri's reactions.

"Eh??? Another hour? But I'm starving. Jeez, what should we do then? Playing cards?" Yuuri jokes and takes his seat. Conrart sits in his place.

"Why don't we just talk then? It's been a while since you complain to me," 'not mentioning the fact that you are obviously trying to hide something from me, or any other person,' Conrart casually replies, trying to coax Yuuri into supplying what Conrart wants to know.

"I guess so. But what to complains? Everything here is fine. Gunter already lessen his lessons to me, and I will never complains about that, Gwendal helps me sometimes with all those paper works though I can handles them very well now, Anissina didn't made any weird tools anymore, and haven't destroyed any part of the castle, which made everyone to be very happy, emmm…seriously, what to complains?" Yuuri asks Conrart back. Conrart sighs.

"Everyone is behaving themselves, Heika,"

"Eh? Why?" Yuuri is surprised by what has Conrart said. "Is there an examination coming? You know, whether to see whether an employee is good to continue working or not?"

"No, heika. It's just that…you seem not to be that cheerful lately, and so does Wolfram. That is why everyone is behaving themselves as not to get on any of your nerves,"

"Oh, I see… Say Conrad, have I been acting weird lately?" Yuuri wonders whether his acting is that bad, that everyone can see it. Conrart gives him a nod and Yuuri sighs.

"Is Murata coming today?" Yuuri asks Conrart, changing the topic. He has sent a message to the other double black to see him that day, through Jozak.

"Yes, daikenja-heika(?) will be coming today. Is there something I should know, heika?" Conrart still not in ease, not knowing what is the boy he named thinking on doing.

Yuuri only shakes his head and turn his gaze outside. "Say, Conrad, are Greta and Wolfram going out picnicking today?"

"Yes, heika. Why?"

"Nothing. Does Greta know about the engagement's being over?"

"…no. Wolfram forbids anyone to tell her yet. He wants to tell her by himself, today," silent fell among those two.

"Yuuri," a cheerful voice broke the silent that hang in the room.

"Hey there, Greta. Good morning. Are you ready for the picnic?" Yuuri greets her and setting the girl on his laps. "Em, we're going after breakfast. But I really hope you will joins us," pouts Greta. Yuuri laughs happily.

"Love to, but no can do. I have something to do, remember? Just enjoys the picnic. I'm sure it will be fun,"

"Okay, Yuuri," Greta chimes with happiness.

And then, Gwendal, Gunter, Lady Celie and Wolfram walk into the room together, looking surprise in finding Both Yuuri and Conrart already there.

"Good morning everyone," Yuuri greets all those newcomers.

"Yes, heika. Good morning to you too. But, why are you here? What happens to the usual morning jog?" Gunter asks.

"Not in the mood. Lady Celie, when did you arrive? How come I didn't know about your arrival?" Yuuri asks the sexy queen. Lady Celie just smile politely to Yuuri.

"I arrived last evening, heika. It is such a sudden I came, my apologies. It's just that, Gwendal informs me of…something important, that I rushed here,"

"I am very sorry to bring troubles to everyone," Yuuri hung his head low. Greta looks between Yuuri and her grandmother confusingly.

"What is going on, Yuuri? Everyone seems very…dull, lately. What is going on?" Greta holds Yuuri's face in her hands. Yuuri smiles to her sadly.

"You will know later, Greta. Now, why don't we start our breakfast? I'm starving. Besides, my mother always said that breakfast is the most important meal of the day,"

"If you say so, Yuuri. Let's eat," Greta jumps off Yuuri's laps and takes her seat.

Yuuri takes a glance to Wolfram's dull face and hurriedly towards Greta so not to be noticed by anyone. 'Wolfram,' Yuuri cries inside his heart. 'I'm sorry,'

'I will ask Gisela about this,' Conrart determines in finding out the truth about the boy sitting at the head of the table.

* * *

"Ne, Wolfram, where are we going?" Greta asks excitingly to the blonde prince behind her. Those two are riding Wolfram's horse towards somewhere Wolfram keeping a secret to Greta.

"We'll be there soon, Greta. Be patient will you? Greta is a princess, right?" Wolfram replies, kissing the top of Greta's head. Greta pouts.

"But Wolfram, I really want to know," Greta gives her best puppy look that she know no one can resist.

"Oh, alright. It was a place very special to me,"

"Where? Why?" Greta asks again.

"I always went there when I was very sad or scared. Because, that place calmed me down. It is very beautiful, Greta. And there was this beautiful statue of an angel that always smiles. It might be old and dirty but it was the story about the statue that made me went there on the first time,"

"What is the story, Wolfram?" Greta's curiosities grow, wanting to know about the story. Then the horse is pull to a halt.

"We're already here, Greta. What did you think?" Wolfram asks Greta, looking around the place. Greta also does the same thing and her jaw fell.

Down the hill, there are thousands of red roses, just waiting to be picked by someone. The enormous garden also grows white roses, sunflowers, lilies and other flowers, growing big and fresh. In the middle of the garden, stands an angel pouring water from her jag.

"It's beautiful, Wolfram," Greta is in lost of words to said. Wolfram gets down from the horse and brings Greta downs next.

"Why don't you go play around while I set the picnic basket under that big tree?" Wolfram points out to Greta a big tree just next to the garden. Greta nods her head excitedly and ran into the garden. Soon enough, she was surrounded by lilies and Greta sure does loving the atmosphere.

Wolfram watches the girl laughing and running and made his way towards the tree. There, he prepares the picnic side and watches Greta running around the garden. She already put a sunflower at her right ears and was smiling brightly like the sun above. Wolfram looks longingly at his daughter and closes his eyes, forcing back tears.

'Greta, my daughter," Wolfram laughs bitterly. 'I can't call you that anymore, Greta. You will not be my daughter anymore. You will be Yuuri's and…Gisela's daughter. You will be fine. Gisela will be a good mother to you. Of course she would, she is a lady. You will grow up to be a beautiful princess, Greta. And I will only watch you from far,'

"Wolfram, are you asleep?" Greta brings Wolfram back to reality.

"No, princess. I am not asleep. Why don't we make some flower crowns?"

"Yay," Greta exclaims and pulls Wolfram towards the flower garden. Wolfram only looks bitterly at the small hand pulling his hand. 'Greta…'

They spent hours playing in the garden. From making flower crowns, hide and seek, chase, decorating each other clothes, and also decorating Wolfram's horse which ended both of them laughing on the floor, and so on till they decided to eat the awaiting food. While eating, Greta just remembers about the story that Wolfram was about to begin when they arrived.

"Wolfram? Did you remember about the story you wanted to tell me before we arrived here? Will you tell me now?" She asks while munching her egg sandwiches. She puts her head on Wolfram's laps and looking at him through half-closed eyes. Wolfram smiles to her. He runs his fingers among the curly hairs and looking far to the statue.

"That statue, Greta, is built on remembrance of the lady who took good care of this garden before she died. She planted this garden as her symbol of eternity love from her to her beloved. You see, Greta, she came from a very famous family and was grew by strict protocol to make her became a very manner lady. She didn't have any friend because she is forbid to talk to people outside the house. She grew up lonely and sad. One day, a man came to her house and she fell deeply in love to him. Her family approves their relationships because the man's status is very…high. And so, they were engaged. But one day, on the wedding day, the village is under attack. Thus, the man ran to the village's rescue and didn't return even when the attack is over. The lady is so worried; she went outside to search for her beloved. Her white wedding gown then is covered by dirt and blood. And then she found him. She found his dead body, laying cold on the ground, holding a red rose, her good luck gift to him. She cried and cried and she decides to plant lot of roses so that anyone who is scared can take her rose and be brave like how her beloved is. She never married till the end but she always smiles and giving people hopes through her roses. When she died, the whole villagers grieve and built the statue for her. The end. And now, everyone, when they don't have faith in themselves, will get a rose from here and bravely facing their worries,"

"That is very lovely, Wolfram. But, why are you taking me here? Are you scared, Wolfram?" Greta tilts her head to a side.

"Yes, Greta. I am a bit scared because I want to tell you something. But I am not brave enough to tell you what it is but what is need to be done, need to be done. That is why I bring you here,"

"What did you want to tell me, Wolfram?"

"Are you happy today, Greta?"

"Why wouldn't I be happy? I am spending my time with my father," Wolfram bites his lower lip.

"Greta, this will be…the last time I will be your father,"

"What? Why? I want you to be my father, Wolfram. Don't leave me, Wolfram," Greta holds tightly onto Wolfram's jacket. Tears gathered on those brown eyes. Wolfram puts a hand on the human girl's head and smiles softly.

"I won't leave you, princess. But, the engagement between me and Yuuri is over. I am not your father anymore no matter how much I still want to," Greta shakes her head.

"No, no, no. this is a lie. You are still engage to Yuuri, and you will still be my father,"

"Greta, listen. The engagement is over, because… both of us realize that there are just no way, we will be happy together. Besides, Yuuri likes Gisela, and I am sure that she will be a very good mother to you. Don't cry, Greta. We will still see each other, somehow," Wolfram wipes away some tears on Greta's face.

"No, Wolfram. I don't want a mother. I want you," Greta shakes her head again and again.

"Greta, will you be happy if you see Yuuri sad because he could not be with Gisela, just to please you? Will you be happy if you see me and Yuuri still be together even though there is no love between us? Don't be that selfish, Greta. Yuuri and I love you very much, and we want to see you happy, so, don't you wish to see me and Yuuri to be happy too?"

"Alright, Wolfram. But you will still play with me right?" Greta brushes away some tears in her eyes. Wolfram smiles to her.

"As you wish, Greta,"

* * *

"Gisela, do you have a moment to spare me?" Conrart meets the doctor at the sick bay.

"Sure, what is it about? Is Heika alright?" Gisela motions to Conrart a chair in front of her.

"Well, it's about heika, but he's alright. He's waiting for Daikenja-heika in the library now," Conrart sits in front of Gisela. "Gisela, I think you know what is going on around here. What is wrong with Heika?"

"What's wrong with heika? I'm not sure what are you talking about, Lord Weller," Gisela's voice free from any doubts.

"Is Heika sick?"

"Oh, are you talking about that morning jog 'accident'? Heika is alright, Lord Weller. He just need some rest and don't push himself to much. Though…," Gisela holds her temple, thinking.

"Though what, Gisela?"

"I'm not sure myself, but it's something about his blood that I'm worry. I don't know what it is but when I told Heika, he just smiled and told me not to worry. I guess he knew what's wrong with him,"

"Another thing, Gisela. Do you really love heika?" Conrart asks Gisela, seriously. Gisela is absolutely surprised.

"Erm…about that, I think you should ask Heika, Lord Weller,"

"Do you or don't you love him?"

"I…I love him, Lord Weller," Conrart takes a deep breath and let it go slowly.

"Thank you Gisela for your time, I'll be leaving now. Have a good day," Conrart speaks calmly and heads out the door. Once outside, Conrart sighs, not knowing what he should do next. One, he know that there are something wrong with Yuuri. Two, Gisela also loves Yuuri. Conrart runs his fingers through his brown hair.

* * *

Red Bara writing: I am tired. I got sick and I felt horrible. Two days on bed and I feel very grumpy right now. My brother warned me not to stay up tonight or he will definitely sends me to the hospital. So, I'm off to bed now. It's 12 midnight already. Sorry for un-correct mistakes. Maybe I will re-post everything when my friend replied back all the mistakes I made. 


	5. Chapter 5

About Conrart or Conrad, well, his real name is Conrart right? Only Yuuri calls him Conrad. About Yuuri sickness, it's not blood cancer. Neh, too common don't you think? It was just something simple. Not that bad. I'm not that evil. And thank you hikari for the get well. I'm at my brother laptop now. Destroying it. Hehehe. Not really, I really don't have the heart too. He sent me to the hospital last night. Argh. I want to go home. Anyway, I need to finish this story today, because I don't know when I can get out from here. Shivers. I'm not talking to my brother. Never, until he brought me ice cream. "Not till you out from this fever," Seriously, is 40 Celsius that bad? Oh, yeah, it is bad. Thanks again for reviewing and reading and also put up with all the mistakes.

* * *

"Shibuyaaaaaaa," Murata Ken threw open the library door and walking in proudly. No worries, no worries. Yuuri sighs.

"Murata, I think you know better not to talk loudly at a library. And this is a library,"

"Hehe, sorry, Shibuya. Wait long for me?" Murata sits next to him at one of the tables next to a window. They can see the shrine from there.

"Not really. Murata, the reason I called you here, is because…I need to ask you something…quite important," Yuuri's voice quivered with uncertainties.

"Something important? Sure, why not? Just bring it on, maou," Murata's glasses glint in the sun shine, adding a cheeky grin at his face. And Yuuri wonders if he doing the right thing. 'Just go with it, Yuuri. He's already here,'

"You see, when I was small, my body…is quite weak. You see, that is the other reason why Shori is always worried about me. The reason why my body is weak is because…my…sugar pressure can be easily low, especially when I didn't take the appropriate sugar amount everyday. And that is my problem now. My sugar pressure is low, and I need, to eat chocolate, desperately," Yuuri sighs, looking at Murata who is trying his best not to laugh out loud.

"So, go and eat chocolate. There are chocolates here, Yuuri,"

"Easy for you to say. What kind a scene is it if a king suddenly burst into the kitchen, demanding, 'Chocolates, I need lots of them. Bring them to me at once. And tomorrow, and tomorrow, and the day ons,' huh?" Yuuri gives the giggling Geika a stern glare, even he is capable in having one, right? But Murata not even flinch, instead his giggles turns into laughter. Not even bothered to hides them anymore.

"Hehehe, sorry, Yuuri. I could just imagine that. Like when you burst home one beautiful day, when you were eight, clutching desperately at your mother's skirt, pleading, 'Mom, please, I… need…chocolate….please….I call you mama…if you want me to,'" Murata's laughing so hard Yuuri need to covers his mouth before someone else coming in. Yuuri's face is red, from the embarrassment that Murata knew about that accident.

"Mom told you, right? I just know it," Yuuri grits his teeth. Murata's laughters are impossible to be covered now. Yuuri just let the other boy go and glares at him.

"Will you stop that already? It's not my fault. Well…it was…kinder my fault but everyone at school was mocking at me for eating chocolates everyday. That is why I refuse to eat chocolate for a whole week. Who knows, I'll be that bad. Save it from Shori, though. He brought me home that day,"

"Hehehe. So, what are you going to do? Running to the cook's skirt, begging for chocolate or running to Wolfram's skirt, begging for chocolate? Oh, wait, Wolfram don't wear skirt. He wears pants. What are you going to do then? Hugging Wolfram's leg?"

"Murata, I'm not going to run into someone's skirts or legs, alright. I am not that desperate… yet. Besides, I think I faint first before I reach someone. And about Wolfram… The engagement is over. Didn't anyone tell you?" Yuuri runs his face from the suddenly silent happy-go-lucky boy. The serious Murata.

"Why is the engagement over, Shibuya?"

"Huh? Why? Because… I … don't love him?" Yuuri sweat drops. Oh, Murata will absolutely see that he is lying.

"Shibuya, you know that I know that you are lying right? So, tell me the real reason why did you say you LIKE Gisela very, very much? Don't lie. I know if you do,"

"I … I … oh, alright. You win. But don't tell anyone. I didn't lie about me LIKING Gisela. I like her like I like every other person here. And the real reason, I made Wolfram hates me, is because…I don't think that I am worth enough for him," Yuuri's voice drops low at the end.

"Shibuya, Shibuya, Shibuya. Really, what would you do if I'm not around you? Look, you love him, right?" Murata receives a nod.

"So, if you think that you are not worthy enough for Lord Von Belfield, MAKE yourself one worthy man for him, then,"

Yuuri stares at Murata with big eyes. Then he sighs.

"You are absolutely right, Murata. I wonder what I would do if you're not around. You can see right through a problem and points it out without problems. I think I'm doing the right thing by choosing to talk to you,"

"Sure does, Shibuya. Aren't I the great wise man?" Murata pats Yuuri's shoulder, grinning till it nearly touches his ears. Yuuri also smiles and stands up.

"Murata, I think I should tell Wolfram what I really, really felt, now. What should I do?"

"Propose to him," Murata Ken simply answered. That leaves Shibuya Yuuri dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Propose to him. It's about time already,"

"….You're right. It's about time already," Murata pats Yuuri's shoulder again. Proud.

"Of course I'm right, I am daikenja, the great wise man, what could possibly bad happens?" Murata said and walk past him. "Tata, Shibuya. My mission is over. See you soon," and with that, Murata leaves the smiling king. After a while, smiling alone in the library, Yuuri finally realizes something important.

"Wait, Murata. I didn't want to talk about Wolfram. I want to talk about my sugar problem. Murataaaaa,"

* * *

"We should head home now, Greta. Otherwise, we will miss dinner," Wolfram calls out to Greta. Greta rushes to him, instantly.

"So soon? But I still want to play with you,"

"We need to, Greta. Or else, it would be trouble trying to get back in the dark. We might get lost or attack," Wolfram packing the basket.

"Hey, Wolfram? Here, take this," Greta gives something to Wolfram. Wolfram takes it and wonders.

"A rose, Greta? Why are you giving these to me?"

"As a good luck charm. I hope you will find your courage in getting what you want. Never giving up," Greta replies. Wolfram looks at her with teary eyes and hugs her close to his chest.

"Thank you, Greta. Thank you very much,"

* * *

"Damn, Murata. He must be up to something. I just can feel it in the air," Yuuri mumbles to himself while walking towards the dining room. Suddenly, his foots stop moving at the sign of two persons he cherish. Said two persons also stopped noticing him.

"Wolfram," Yuuri said softly. Wolfram, clutching his palms, makes himself a way towards Yuuri.

"Wolfram, I …," before he even finished, Wolfram cuts him off.

"Heika, before you said something, let me say it first. I …I love you, Yuuri. I really, really love you. I will go crazy without you around and I can't live without you. I know, that you love Gisela, not me, but I just want to tell you that I love you before I regrets it in the future for not being able to tell you," Wolfram's tears falls to the ground. Yuuri smiles softly before taking Wolfram's hands into his. Wolfram looks surprised at his actions.

"Wolfram, I want to say that I am very sorry for hurting your feelings all these times. And I want to tell you this too, that I don't love Gisela. I like her, like how I like other people here. And Wolfram, if you think I don't love you like how you do, you are absolutely wrong," Wolfram's face shoot up to Yuuri's face.

"I don't love you like you do, Wolfram. But I love you more than you love me. I will go crazy like you, I couldn't live without you too, and I will die when you leave me. But I love you so much, I would be happy to see you happy. Even if it with someone else. But that was before, but now, Wolfram, I swear, I would be a good king, a great king, greater than Shinou, make my own history and be worthy to you as a spouse, as a lover. You will not get a wimp as your husband but a great man. Wolfram, I want you to stay with me till the end, I want you to support me when I was down, and I want you to be a good father or mother to Greta and our children. So," Yuuri kneeled on one knee in front of Wolfram. Wolfram was speechless.

"Wolfram Von Belfield, Will you marry me, Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri?"

* * *

"Daikenja-Geika," Conrart bows to the boy coming out from the library.

"Conrart," Murata smiles to him. "Don't worry, everything is under control. Don't forget to tell me when the wedding date is," Conrart also smiles in gratitude to Murata.

"Thank you, Daikenja-Geika. I don't know what to do if I didn't see you before,"

"It's alright, Conrart. Besides, I will still do what I just did anyway, about those two. Oh, by the way, prepares lot of chocolates, will you? And gave them to Wolfram. He will know what to do about them later, hehehehe," Conrart sweatdrops at Murata… weird behavior.

"As you wish, Daikenja-Geika,"

* * *

"Murataaaaaaa!!!!!" Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri, The 27th maou of Shin Makoku, yelled out in frustration to a certain mage. And the certain mage is smiling wistfully at him.

"What a nice day today, isn't it?"

"Murataaa!!!! How could you do this to me? You said nothing will go wrong but what about now?" Yuuri grabs Murata's shirt tightly. Murata just laugh.

"I don't see anything wrong, Shibuya. They are cute, aren't they?" Murata replies, looking at noisy bundles in some big cradles.

"They are cute, only when they are sleeping. What should I do know, all of them are awake. And crying at the same time,"

"Well, they are quadruplets; of course they do everything together,"

"Shut up!! I am not talking to you," Yuuri yelled at the chuckling mage.

"Oh, look at Gwendolyn, Shibuya. I think he will have a new toy," Murata points out to a certain baby boy.

"Huh?" Yuuri turns towards the said baby and gasped in horror.

"Anissina!!!!! Get away from Gwendolyn. And take whatever that is away from my sons," Yuuri rushes to his sons aid. Murata chuckled at the sight.

"What a happy sight. I don't see any troubles at all,"

Meanwhile, somewhere in Gisela's office,

"Wolfram-daddy, when will I get little sisters?" Greta asks a certain blonde prince. Or king. Wolfram smiles fondly.

"Soon enough, Greta, soon enough," He answers, rubbing his stomach while looking meaningfully at Gisela.

* * *

Red Bara: done, all done. thank you. off to bed now. too tired.


	6. dedications dont bother to read

This is not a story, but I'm writing this since tomorrow is Christmas. Thank you very, very much to my family, my father who works hard everyday to bring his family a little bit of luxury, and also thanks to him because without him, there wouldn't be me, Sho, Ken, and Tai. Thank you papa for taking care of us until we are successful like you. You're the best. Thank you Sho, for taking care of your little siblings and always cook delicious meal. Wonder what you going to cook today's dinner. Ken, as a doctor, you are quite patient handling your naughty sister here, thank you. Don't forget to treat me ice cream after this. Even if it there was blizzard, I don't care. Tai, thanks for this year for keeping those bullies away from me. You are a good brother even if you don't want to admit it yourself. What a shy brother you are. Hehehe.

Then, to the staff of this hospital where I currently staying, and also Ken's acquaintances, thank you for working endlessly taking care of patients here. Oh, by the way, the decoration in the recreation room is wonderful. Still, I'm going home this evening. No way, I'm spending my Christmas here. And for my family's presents from me… it's nothing much but it quite hard for me to find them so Tai, don't you rather laugh or no birthday present for you. Marry Christmas to all. Thanks for the wonderful year.

Marry Christmas and have a good year next year to all especially to Hikaru (you indeed gives hope to me), Amberle-chan, Sayoko Bizen (thanks for the worthless thing), Duo Maxwell chan (I love him too), and Maldita 08. Thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate the comments. Don't worry. I didn't hate you guys for pointing out the truth.

Oh also to my best friends and classmates, even if they don't know, thanks for the year. Hope to see you girls and guys next years.

Mariah Carey- All I Want for Christmas Is you. Dedicated to everyone.


End file.
